bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel
Appearance Miguel is almost 6 foot, he has a hole going through his head, where ears would normally be. He's not quite sure how he hears without them but it doesn't particularly bother him, his ears were too big anyway. The remains of his mask cover the top of his head, giving him a rather thick skull. He has large, ornate wings, normally covered by his exoskeleton but they can be revealed to impress. They are a rather weak point however with no hierro and a large blood supply. Miguel carries his weapons in a sash around his waist, wrapped around a bit of loose chain. Personality Miguel has a power complex, believing himself to be doing God's work, although as his own power has increased he has started to take it for granted as his own power that he deserves for his devotion. History Miguel remembered a lot, he remembered his death, to the harsh realities of life on the streets. He watched, after he died, he watched his body with a morbid fascination. Day after day his body remained undiscovered and the mysterious chain grew shorter. A bunch of children broke into his home. It wasn't his by any deed but he'd sat in it for a few months after finding himself off the streets. Fighting with other mongrel humans in a snapping, barking tumble at the door he lay claim to his ownership through black eyes and broken bones. He couldn't hurt them now, not as they laugh at his corpse and insult him, not as they set up a fire and burn his meagre possessions for their amusement. He couldn't, right up until his chain snapped. He didn't know what happened, but boy was he satisfied when he came to. Their bodies were arranged artistically, one on top another. Their heads and limbs forming a mound around his body, he'd have slaves to make a Pharaoh proud in the after life, after whatever this was. Shame there were no wives too. After taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Miguel reached habitually for his chain. The smooth, white carapace that flowed over his body did not disconcert him in the least. God had realised his potential as an angel of retribution and replaced his body with that of a winged beast, his hands the reaper's scythes. Whilst his hunger for doing God's work grew stronger he met other angels, they were less discriminate though and as he eliminated them he felt the boost to his strength that his loyalty gave him. Eventually he found another near a portal. That one was strong but its portal opened up to a realm of those like him. There he fight tooth and nail to purge the weak. Until he found a pack of laughing hyenas. They reminded him of the boys, the ones that destroyed his home and he wasted no time to fight them. They were stronger now though, the boys, they broke his mask and sent him scurrying away but the mask took something else with it. He was humanoid again and he had a pair of blades. The Kusarigamas were three feet long with foot long blades, the chains, of about six feet generally receded into the haft of the sickles. On the end of each chain is a spiked ball that can be kept attached to the base of the weapons for added momentum or thrown with the chain to entangle and damage. The mongrels were quickly dispatched, they moved in slow motion and died in slow motion. Miguel was a whirl of blade, chain and death. Paying attention to his humanoid form, Miguel noticed that with the death of his antagonists the hole in his heart that had formed was now sealed. He had a similar hole in his skull now that removed both his ears. He guessed what people said about him was correct, there really was nothing there. Chuckling at his own joke he admired his angelic form, from his thin, sweeping wings, to his prominent musculature, hidden behind a hard, white exoskeleton. Striding across the dessert sands, his blade constantly drawn, constantly dying itself red again and again before being cleaned in the sands. None could oppose him, none could interest him. As he killed more he started to hear his name as he approached, it brought a smile to his face. It was always said in conjunction with two other words, Las Noches. The Night. His killing slowed as his crusade paused for interrogation, this night intrigued him. Who deserved to be spoken of in the same breath as the messenger of pure power. The castle was where he was pointed and where he went. The entire time it had been a speck in the distance and it took a long time before he could make out even its colour. But finally, he made it to the gate. Powers and Abilities Sonido practitioner Able to fire ceros from his nose. Familiar with weapon and hand to hand fighting but by no means an expert. Miguel is mildly unfamiliar with his weapons, preferring to fight in his resurrection. Zanpakutō Releases upon the command: Reap, Muerte Encadenada (Chained Death) Sealed weapon: Dual kusarigama, three feet long with foot long blades, the chains, of about six feet generally receded into the haft of the sickles. On the end of each chain is a spiked ball that can be kept attached to the base of the weapons for added momentum or thrown with the chain to entangle and damage. Ressurecion Miguel grabs his weapons in each hand near the top and folds the blades into the haft. He gets a sharp, blade-like edge along his forearms, underside of his fingers and on his shins. His wing covers porn and become sturdier but lock in place. The wings themselves become razor sharp and split into a pair on each side. His hands have a hole in them, where a chain is stored that can be lengthened or contracted on command. The chains end in a spike each, designed to impale the enemy, to reel them in. (Ability 1 name) Miguel extends the chain suddenly, catching an incoming blow and wrapping it in the chain. Attempting to catch his opponent's weapon or limb. Opponent resists based off of hak. (Ability 2 name) Miguel places his hand on the target and fires his spiked chain into them, piercing their skin. The spike then opens, tearing through internal organs. Damage dealt is proportional to the opponent's Han. (Ability 3 name) The spike opens and hooks on the inside latch onto the opponent. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive